The invention concerns a lateral head-rest for seating furniture, in particular automobile seats, which can be swivelled from a position of disuse to a service position.
Such a lateral head-rest is shown by DE-PS 30 39 934. Via a horizontal axle, this lateral head-rest is connected with a neck-rest, and can be swivelled from a position of disuse to a service position; the lateral head-rest consisting of two components can be pulled out in order to provide a greater contact surface.
Basically, such a lateral head-rest fulfills the general desire to support one's head e.g. during a car ride. So the head can no longer fall aside due to fatigue, and can no longer stress the cervical vertebrae and the nerves emerging at the back bone of the head, so that altogether there will be a positive influence on the sitting position.
The lateral head-rest, which became known by the a.m. patent, features, however, the shortcoming that it forms an integrated whole with the neck-rest, so that this equipment is not suitable for subsequent fitting to automobile seats without lateral head-rests.
In the patent application P 38 28 342 originating from the applicant, which has not been pre-published, it has been proposed already to attach the lateral head-rest to a holding device consisting of a square tube which is provided with holes, through which the supporting tubes of the neck-rest should be guided.
Attachment of such a lateral head-rest requires, therefore, that the neck-rest must be removed, before the lateral head-rest or respectively the holding device being operatively connected with the lateral head-rest can be mounted. In particular for laymen this is not quite easy, sometimes even the use of tools may be necessary.